On Repeat (A Fuenciado One Shot)
by JustAnotherSquidgy
Summary: Vic and Jaime are just cute, fluffy messes, aren't they? I dont own Pierce The Veil, only the song and writing c:


The last of the lyrics ran through Vic's mind faster than he could write them down. He mentally rewound his thoughts and replayed the lyrics, and picked up writing where he had left off. He was about to write the last chorus down in the tattered notebook paper when an abrupt knock on his small apartment door pulled him from his thoughts. He sighed, annoyed that his song for his boyfriend, Jaime would have to wait. Vic stood up from his bed and stored the paper in a shoebox next to his bed. He shuffled quickly to his door, frowning. The grim expression on his face evaporated like a puddle in the sun as soon as he got a glimpse of the figure behind the door. Before he could say anything, Jaime stepped through the doorway and scooped Vic's thinner body up into a hug that said what they both were thinking: 'I missed you'. The couple stayed in each other's arms for what they wished was forever. Right then, intertwined and nearly radiating the love they both felt, was the safest either of them had felt since Jaime left on his trip to visit some family in Mexico. Jaime rested his head on top on Vic's, softly kissing his forehead and content just feeling his small frame in his arms and inhaling the scent of cologne and just…Him. Vic nuzzled his face deeper into the crook of Jaime's neck and smiled as he felt him shiver at Vic's warm breath on his skin. Jamie took Vic's face in his hands and kissed him sweetly, their lips molding together as they so often do.

Pulling back for air, Vic pressed their foreheads together and mumbled a soft "I missed you so much"

"I missed you too" Jaime said smiling and flashing the dimples that Vic fell in love with. "So Mike said you needed a house cleaning?"

Vic laughed, embarrassed by the messy apartment. He felt his cheeks heat up as Jaime examined the room. Shoes and clothes littered the floor, while countless coffee mugs, guitars and picks, various writing utensils, paper and notebooks (filled to the brim with rejected lyrics) were scattered on every surface available. "I guess we should get to work then" Jaime said, pulling Vic by the waist closer to him. Even if they were just cleaning, Jaime was eager to spend as much time as he could with Vic. His Vic.

Vic started off picking up all of the clothes and handing them off to Jaime who would put them in the washer. Then they organized all of the shoes into the closet. Jaime shared the magic of a folder to help keep track of paper. They washed all the dirty coffee mugs, Vic at the sink and Jaime drying, and lined up the 2 guitars Vic kept with him on a wall. Jaime had given the task of finding a place for all the pens and guitar picks to Vic while he cleaned the bedroom. He put notebooks on shelves, papers into folders and pens on the desk in an orderly fashion until a Van's shoe box perched oddly on the bedside table caught his eye. "Hey babe, why do you have a shoe box by the bed?" He shouted across the hall.

Vic dashed into the room, snatching the box. "I haven't finished it yet" He said, winking and kissing Jaime on the cheek before dashing out of the room to write the ending of his present. Jaime soon walked into the living room to find Vic scribbling the final chorus of the song. "Babe, what are you doing?" He asked. Vic put down the pen on the now-cleaned coffee table and stood up. "I wrote us a song." He said picking up one of the guitars. "A duet…I was thinking we could sing it together and record it…" Vic stated, becoming embarrassed at how girly he sounded. Jaime snatched Vic up in an eager embrace.

"You are just the cutest thing ever!" he said. "Let's do it" He smashed their lips together and smiled.

Vic had his iPhone on shuffle while he and Jaime lay on the couch cuddling in each other's arms. Suddenly he had an idea. He wriggled out of Jamie's grip and looked through all of his songs until he found the one he was looking for. Their song. The soft guitars strumming led into the beginning of the song, where Jaime's deep voice blasted through the speakers. Two strong arms snaked around Vic's waist. He spun around to face Jaime who took his face in his hands and kissed him. They went and lay on the couch again, Vic sitting in Jaime's lap as they sleepily sang the last chorus together. Jaime played with Vic's hair until he fell asleep, singing the last bit of the song.

"We can make songs into years,

And laugh as they disappear,

We can live for the music,

And die for the tears.

But most importantly,

We'll do it for Us"

Singing the last words, Jaime kissed the top of Vic's head and whispered "I love you…" before falling asleep, with their song on repeat.

Authors Note:  
I honestly am sooo proud of this one...I usually don't do one shots but this one, if I do say so myself was pretty damn cute. So thanks for reading. SIDE NOTE: I wrote the song at the end, IT IS MINE ok.


End file.
